Yu-Gi-Oh GX A new start
by Sons Of The Gods
Summary: Basically just yugioh gx with OC's On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this is my first Fan Fiction to write so please no haters if it's bad so any way on with the show and another thing this will start off like YU-GI-OH GX but with someone else being late and Jaden is still his usual self and also OC's accepted**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH**

 **Episode 1 A new start**

" **Ah come on, you over sleep and your late for the entrance exam's to Duel Academy!", yelled Slayer as he ran as fast as he could to get to the entrance exam's. (A/n Yes I'm in my own Fan Fiction, Deal with it or get ready to duel.)**

 **Outside of the Entrance Exams**

" **Okay ladies, mark anyone who isn't here as late.", said a man in a black suit but as the ladies were about to put up we hear our favorite character yell out, "Wait Im here as long as my grip doesn't let go."**

 **Inside of the Entrance Exams**

 **We look over to Bastian Masia's duel where we see the duel proctor lose after Bastian uses Ring of fire. Then we look over to Jaden yuki's duel where we see Professer Crowler and his supposed Ancient gear golem lose to Jaden's Flame wingman and sky scraper. (A/n I will be skipping some**

 **of Jaden's duels so PLEASE no hate.) Finally we get to Slayer Versus Crowler and this how it starts.**

" **Slayer to the duel field." Called the Intercom.**

" **Alright, Its time to duel." Said Slayer saying wish me good luck to Jaden and Bastian and Syrus.**

" **Yes, Yes let's get this started so I can get on with my day." Said Crowler activating his duel disk.**

" **Okay if that's what you want, then that's what your going to get let's duel." Said Slayer activating his duel disk.**

 **Slayer: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

 **A/N AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD End sorry its so short but I want to save their battle for next time cause I have got a special deck for Slayer for their duel so yeah thanks and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of A new start and I still need OC's so any way on with the show**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Episode 2: Let's Duel

Slayer: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"All right, since I am the teacher I will let you go first." Said Crowler.

"All right I draw." Said Slayer.

"First I play the field spell Pokemon Mansion." Said Slayer laying down a spell card in the field spell zone.

After Slayer says that we see a huge house surround our duelists. As we look around we see a lot of stunned faces at the mention of the card name. We could also here snatches of conversation that are like "What the hell is that." "Who is this kid." "What kind of deck is that." As this is happening we see that the duel is still going with Slayer explaining what the card does.

 **Back in the Duel**

"Thanks to this spell card my monsters get a field power bonus and I get to special summon 1 level 4 monster onto my side of the field and I choose Haunter the Prankster ghost." Said Slayer who throws down a monster.

At this we see that a Purple floating monster with detached hands materialize in front of Slayer. (Atk/2500, Def/ 1400)

"Ha Haunter." Cackled the monster.

"With Haunter being summoned he lands you with 1000 points of damage."

"Ha Haunter." Cackled Haunter as he shot one of his hands toward Crowler.

Slayer: 4000

Crowler: 3000

"I end my turn with two facedowns." Said Slayer laying down two facedown cards. Hand = 2

"Finally it's my turn to show you how to really duel." Said Crowler.

"First I start off by drawing then putting two cards face down and playing the trap Heavy storm."

At these words we see a card come up with a hurricane and a body inside.

"Hehe Sorry teach but that won't work because I play the trap Clemontic Blowup which negates your trap."

At these words we se a card come up that has an invention blowing up.

"Damn it looks like I will have to end my turn for right now." Said Crowler. Hand = 3

"Awesome I draw and I play the spell card Life Damage, it does what it says it does by damaging me for as much life points as you have but it lets me special summon a monster with Atk points that is as much damage that I just took."

At these words we see a card come up with a person and an explosion and then we see the explosion happen to Slayer as he takes 3000 points of damage.

Slayer = 1000

Crowler = 3000

"Now the monster that I choose is the Electric Mouse Pikachu." Said Slayer throwing down a monster card.

After he says these words we see a yellow mouse monster materialize in front of Slayer.

"Pika Pi." Squeaked the mouse. (Atk/3000, Def/1700

"With that said I attack you directly with Pikachu!" shouted Slayer. "Volt tackle attack!"

"Pika pika pika Chu pi!" screamed the mouse as it shot of toward crowler covered in electricity.

At the end of the attack we see Crowler still standing but ready to leave because that attack won the duel in Slayer's favor. Granting him admission into Duel Academy.

Slayer = 1000

Crowler = 0

"Alright I won and I'm in!" yelled Slayer happy that he won the duel.

 **A/n AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD End finally the second chapter is done sorry it took a while and that it's short but I wrote a Fan Fiction for Pokemon which I think you should check out so anyway read and**

Review!


End file.
